Max's Time off
by badassevampire
Summary: Max isn't sure if she and Fang should get their own place with Angel being a mind reader and telling all of their secrets. Living in a specialized house just for avian hybrids Max and Fang start to admit that they especially love each other 'that way'. Will they move on without the flock or will they stay and risk them knowing everything.
1. Chapter 1

hey i'm continueing this story sorry thanks oh and no flames please

I was in the shower, letting the hot water drip off my shoulders and into my face. I poured soap all over my body and scrubbed, _hard_. I had so many problems, issues, and worries it wasn't even funny. I was trying to scrub most of those problems off and down the drain. Note to self: _Find another way to cope. Scrubbing skin off doesn't help. _My wings were practically sore from all of the damage my fingers had done. Yes i had said wings. I was a mutant freak. I had grown up in a lab, escaped in a lab, found and brought back to the lab, and escaped again. Mostly those last three steps had continued to repeat its self.

It had all changed when my mom , Dr. Martinez, bought us a place to stay. Yes, you are right again, I said us. I live with 6 others just like me. 7 if you count the dog. Fang, Iggy and I are all 17. Nudge 15, Gazzy 10, and Angel 8. Total, I have no idea how old he is; if he even wants to admit it because his dog years go by a lot quicker than ours. Maybe. Well, we don't exactly know when we are going to die. I mean, most mutants like us have expiration dates built into them. But us? No. Not even any clue how long we are going to live. Not even the scientists who made us know.

My mom, being the best in the world, had specialized everything for us. We have platforms on our windows, a bigger fridge, a giant freezer, two giant sized ovens. The freakin bath tub was huge! I could stretch out my wings, full size, and still not touch the sides. I turn around and let the water hit my face. After rubbing water out of my eyes, I look up into dark, handsome eyes.

"AHH! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I scream and leap backwards, banging my head on the soap rack. I hear a light snicker as a pick myself up off the floor. Rubbing my head I glare at Fang. He was fully naked, laughing at me. I try to keep a straight face, but it doesn't work. As soon as I uncross my arms, Fang leans in for a kiss. We had been a couple for I don't know how long. Every time I start to think back, the memories of him leaving crushes my heart all over again. When he had left Maya, it might or might not have been the happiest day of my horrible mutant life.

Fang started to caress my breast and kiss me harder. We had gone at it before, but soon after Angel had found out and told everyone. It was the most embarrassing thing in my entire life. Even if Angel and I had started to get along better, she still liked to annoy me like a little sister always does. I think. I don't know! I was born in a lab! But back to the topic... Angel was a mind reader. It was one of the special things she could do. Others are, breathe underwater, project images and thoughts into others minds, and many more that freaks me out.

I had started to rub on his full length, making him slightly groan. I could feel his throbbing member as he started to suck on my breast instead of holding it. I pulled his head back up to meet mine after a while. We kissed and he broke away, stepping out of the shower. He laughed at my face full of annoyance.

"Finnish your shower. I'm hungry you want my to make you a sandwich?"

"No. Leave you chicken. Wimp. BASTARD!" I call as he leaves. Crossing my arms, I start finnish my shower, Taking another 30 minutes or so.

"Maaaaax! Get out of the shower! I want hot water too!" Called Nudge.

"Max I'm coming in. I have to pee."

"WHAT?! No! You can stay until I finnish!"

"Nope sorry." she heard a click as the lock unlocked. Iggy had a wonderful way of being able to lock pick anything he wanted. I just couldn't keep secrets.

"The hell Iggy?! Get out!"

"Max. Im blind. I wont see you now shut it." He retorted, unzipping his pants.

"Yeah you might be, but I'm not!"

"Really?! I didn't know you could see Max!" I glared at him, then remembered he couldn't see me. I couldn't help to look when he pulled his length out of his pants. I made a little sound that Iggy probably could hear. It was longer than Fang's but still not as glorious. I turn around, face hitting the water as he finishes and walks out. _God did I really just do that? Did I really just look at Iggy's penis?!_


	2. Chapter 2

here chapter 2 this story

is orginally caitlynbug1's atory but she lt me finish it for them now on with the story

* * *

Fuck. I felt so weirded out. Iggy left and I blushed so hard you could have thought I painted my cheeks red. To hide my embarrassment I threw a towel over my head to look like i was trying to dry off my hair. I just hope Angel isn't out there.

I wrapped another towel around my body, just barely being able to hide my upper and lower areas as i rushed out of the bathroom. I hit something hard and small a prayed to God it was Gazzy.

"Ow! Max what the hell?" Just my luck. A cussing Angel. We seriously need to tell that kid what words we can say and she can't.

"Oh uh, sorry kiddo. I was just cold and trying to get to my room faster so i can put on warm clothes." I smiled the best i could and tried to block all of my thoughts. It didn't work, of course.

"Ew Max. Really?"

"Please, please, _PLEASE_ don't tell _anybody_! Angel i will do anything you want me to do for a week!" Ok, so this a first for me. A new low. Great.

"Hm. I don't know. Make it a month and it's a deal."

"Ug fine. But i'm saying I lost a bet." Angel smiled at me and skipped down the hall towards her room. That little mind reading prick. We need to change her name from Angel to Devil. I watch her go until she turns the corner, her white wings bobbing as she skipped. WHen she disappeared, I ran as fast as I could to my room. My cheeks were red enough from Iggy and having Angel knowing about it. I DON'T need any one else to see how embarrassed I was. Geez I really need to take a vacation.

Slamming the door, I wince at how loud it was. Please don't let one of the flock come in to see what was wrong! I flop into bed, towel floating down and covering over my head. "Uuuuug. Why is my life so hard?" I mumble into the pillows.

I remove the towel from my head and glance at my _new_ Mickey Mouse alarm clock. I still haven't repaid Gazzy from destroying the last one by attaching it to a bomb. I want to attach _him_ to a bomb and throw it at a bunch of Erasers.

I throw on some clothes when i hear a knock on the door. "Max? Can I talk to you?"

"What ever. The door is unlocked." The door clicks open and in walks in the one person I don't want to talk to. (The only reason i said 'come in' was I can't hear voices well from the other side of the door!) "What is it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for all the reviews though. I've just been so busy trying to get all ready for back to school. I've been thinking of starting another story more info on that later though. So without further ado on with the story.

'Iggy' my mind went blank, "so what do you want" I asked when I finally found my voice. "Well…" he hesitated for a moment, "did you really look at my dick" he finally asked with a tint of red on his cheeks my mind went blank.

'Who could've told him other than…..' my mind to a certain little mind reader, 'she must've but then who else did she tell. Oh no did she tell Fang I sure hope not'.

I was mentally freaking out but then when I realized I was taking too long to answer I put on my poker face, "no who would've told you that" I questioned. 'A little white lie never hurt anyone' "Angel did oh well maybe she was lying bye" he said walking out of my room.

'Angel why did you tell him we had a deal' I got dressed in pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that had a whole bunch of birds on it. Than went to find the youngest member of flock.

I walked by Fang in the hallway he looked at me strangely than walked away, 'Angel must've told him too'.

I found Angel in the kitchen talking to Nudge and Gazzy, I made my presence known by clearing my throat "oh Max can you get me another glass of milk" she said grinning "I will after I talk to you privately" I answered.

She was still grinning after we walked into an abandoned room and I said "Angel we had a deal and you told Iggy" "oh I did oops I must've slipped" she said playing innocent. 'liar' "now now Max it isn't nice to call people mean names" she said grinning "well than are deal is off and get you won milk" I said "okay" she pouted. Then she walked out.


	4. not a chapter

Not a chapter

Sorry I am stumped on what do next and frankly I need time to finish writing

Sorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy…


End file.
